Kid Icarus: Awakening
by Mikazuki Ninja
Summary: Sequel to Kid Icarus: Adversary. After a tense ceasefire between realms, an agreement was struck to halt any interactions with the humans until the hysteria fades away. However, even with Skyworld at peace, Pit still has unanswered questions, and he may uncover more answers than he ever imagined. Sometimes, the answers you seek are much closer than they appear to be.
1. The Lone Angel

**Mika: Happy 2018! After a month's break, I finally feel ready to take on the sequel to my previous story…right as my next college semester starts! Apparently, I can only write under extreme pressure and stress, heh.**

 **Viridi: At least you're finally doing something besides sleeping.**

 **Mika: True. To any of my reviewers who have stuck around, I really want to say thank you! Your support helped me finish the first story and is the reason why I'm writing this sequel. On that note, if there are any new readers, I highly suggest you read the first story, Kid Icarus: Adversary first. Also, I'm going to give a bit of a warning for future chapters. This story will use mild language, and includes a few scenes discussing certain topics that some may find uncomfortable. I will give another warning when those chapters go up, but I figured I'd let you guys know beforehand. With all of that being said, time for the disclaimer!**

 **Pit: Mika doesn't own any of the Kid Icarus characters, except for her OC.**

 **Mika: Thanks Pit! Here's the first chapter of Kid Icarus: Awakening!**

Chapter 1: The Lone Angel

Skyworld had never been so quiet. Usually, the heavenly realm was bustling with energy. Angels would fly whenever they pleased, and their conversations were always pleasant. Now, everything felt empty. After all communications to the Human Realm were cut, the angels had nothing to do. Pit understood very well why this happened, though. Still, even though it's been a few months, the lone angel couldn't find the answers he was desperately searching for.

During the gruesome battle between Palutena and Medusa, Pit heard the Goddess of Darkness say something that would haunt him. _"You told me that you would take care of him…" Medusa spoke quietly. Palutena looked at her sister. "Instead, you abandoned him…just like you abandoned me!"_ Pit shook his head in despair. What did Medusa's cryptic words mean? He had tried on numerous occasions to contact the Goddess of Darkness, but all he received was silence. Pit yelped when an arrow narrowly missed his head. "Next time you zone out, I'll make sure that arrow hits."

Dark Pit had grown tired of his twin's constant daydreaming. "Why don't you just ask Palutena?" Pit sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea." The last time he was in contact with the Goddess of Light was when they were fighting against one another. Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well it's better than just sitting here and doing nothing." Pit knew his counterpart was right. He had to at least try.

Both Palutena and Pit were uncomfortable when the angel entered her Temple. "Palutena…" Pit attempted to greet her. "Hello, Pit." The Goddess of Light spoke softly. She held a yearning look in her eyes. "What do you want?" Pit nervously looked up at her. "I've been wanting to ask you… Back when you and Medusa were, um, fighting…what was Medusa talking about?" Palutena looked away from her former servant, and any form of gentleness in her voice was gone. "That is none of your business." Pit didn't back down, "Palutena, please, I need to know…" The Goddess of Light interrupted him, "Enough!" The Temple was silent for a long moment, both angel and Goddess staring at each other.

Palutena sighed, "I can't tell you, Pit. However, if you really want to find some answers, go to Viridi." Pit blinked in surprise. "Viridi? How would she know about the past?" The Goddess of Light didn't answer. The lone angel's wings drooped as he reluctantly left her Temple. Dark Pit was practicing his targeting with the clouds outside. "Any luck?" Pit shook his head, "Palutena just told me to ask Viridi, but I don't know how she could help." The dark angel rolled his eyes, "You know, I'd rather have you singing that annoying song of yours instead of seeing you moping around. Just go to Viridi so I won't have to drag you around all day."

Pit watched his twin leave him without looking back. With no other option, Pit tried to contact Viridi. A few moments passed with no answers, until a sudden bolt of lightning nearly struck him. The angel yelped and looked around to find a familiar face smiling back. "Yes, you called?"

"Phosphora? Where's Viridi?" Pit asked. Phosphora rolled her eyes playfully, "Nice to see you too, cutie. Mistress Viridi was busy taking care of her 'children', so she sent me to find you. So, what's gotten you so down?" Pit wasn't sure about telling the lightning Commander, but reluctantly gave in. "I know that Palutena and Medusa have been hiding something. I can't help but feel that what they're hiding is about me." Phosphora hummed, "Well, I do know that Mistress Viridi can look into someone's heritage."

The angel tilted his head in confusion, "Heritage?" The lightning Commander sighed, "Never mind, Mistress Viridi will explain that to you when we go to her Temple. She should be ready to pull us out of here very soon." Sure enough, the two were surrounded by a nurturing light, and a godly force carried them away from Skyworld.

Pit just hoped that maybe Viridi could help him find the answers.

 **Mika: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, even if it's a little short! Feel free to leave a review!**


	2. Heritage?

**Mika: I'm back! Thanks to classes and stress, this chapter is a bit shorter. However, I'm going to make the next chapter longer to make up for it. If I get any reviews on this story, I'll be sure to give shout outs in return. I have to get back to studying, so…Viridi?**

 **Viridi: Ugh, fine. Mika doesn't own any of us, except for her OC.**

Chapter 2: Heritage?

Viridi's Temple had been fully reconstructed since its attack from Palutena's troops. The Forces of Nature appeared to be much more relaxed and happy about not having to interfere with the humans. It was a strangely welcoming sight to Pit as he and Phosphora entered the throne room. Viridi herself appeared to be much more at ease, though not being able to stop the humans from advancing still made her a bit on edge. The shorter Goddess hopped out of her throne, holding her unusual branch-like staff. "Welcome back, Pit. I see those chicken wings of yours still haven't grown." Pit glared at the Goddess of Nature, who giggled. "I've still got it. Anyways, I assume you're here for me to explore your heritage?"

Pit stared at the Goddess with a blank expression, "I still don't know what that means." Viridi groaned, "You're still as thick as ever. You need to expand your vocabulary more, Pit. I have the ability to look into someone's heritage, or family tree." The angel gasped, "Wait, does that mean…I have parents?" The Goddess of Nature rolled her eyes, "Uh, yeah. Everyone does, even the Gods and Goddesses have parents. Has Palutena ever told you about this?" Pit shook his head, "She's usually open about a lot of things, but she never told me about her parents. She didn't even tell me that I had parents in the first place!"

Viridi pondered this information, "That is a bit unusual. I don't know why Palutena would keep this from you, but I'll try to help. First things first, I need one of your feathers." The angel blinked, "What? Why?" He yelped when Phosphora suddenly plucked a feather from one of his wings. "Ow! Hey!" Viridi examined the feather while Pit rubbed his sore wing. "This should work. It'll take some time for me to explore your heritage. Until then, why don't you go visit Medusa? Maybe she can tell you more about whatever her sister is hiding."

Pit sighed, "I've been trying to contact Medusa for several weeks, but she won't answer me at all." Phosphora looked at the angel, "Well, maybe meeting her personally will help." Viridi nodded in agreement, "Phosphora is right. I may not have seen Medusa much myself, but from what I can tell, I think she'll be more willing to speak to you personally. I can give you the Power of Flight to help you get there." Pit thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Ok, I'll go to the Underworld."

With a farewell from Viridi and Phosphora, Pit took off into the skies, aided by the Power of Flight. He missed being able to fly. He found himself smiling as the wind brushed against his wings and his hair blew wildly. The angel twirled and looped around for a few moments, before diving out of Viridi's realm. Pit spotted several human villages, but knew not to fly near them. Like his fellow angels, he missed watching the humans go about their lives. Still, the lone angel was also curious about the Underworld. He wondered how the creatures were faring now that they were confined to their realm for the time being.

Diving deep into the treacherous ravines, Pit took the secret route to the one place he had grown surprisingly fond of; the Underworld.

 **Mika: Feel free to review! I really value your feedback!**


	3. Recognition

**Mika: I'm back for another chapter! Sorry about the wait, I'm about one month into my school semester, and I already have two tests to prepare for. Yay!**

 **Viridi: Aren't you supposed to be studying, then?**

 **Mika: Yeah, but I had the urge to give you all a new chapter before I spend the next few days reading through a textbook. Hey Pit, can you say the disclaimer for me?**

 **Pit: Uh, sure! Mika doesn't own any of us, except for her OC.**

 **Mika: Here we go! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Recognition

The Underworld hadn't changed in appearance since the last time Pit saw it. However, the lands were more populated with creatures that mankind had hunted out of fear. Many of the inhabitants recognized the angel and greeted him in their own ways as he flew past them. Pit spotted Medusa's Temple, but a familiar two-headed hound was guarding the entrance. Twinbellows growled at the angel and the flames on his body burned brightly. Pit landed several feet away from the faithful watchdog. "Wait! I'm not here to fight this time!" The hound obviously didn't listen and roared at the angel. A familiar and eerily soothing voice spoke firmly. "Twinbellows, down." The two-headed beast let out a surprisingly pitiful whine and stopped in his tracks, obediently laying down. Pit stood still, unsure of what to do. The familiar voice spoke again. "He won't attack. Come inside."

Pit cautiously moved around Twinbellows and went inside the Temple. He was immediately greeted with an excited hug. "Pit! You are back!" The angel smiled and returned the hug. "Hey, Aeria. How have the Underworld creatures been?" The Harpy hybrid pulled back with a smile. "They have been recovering well! Mistress Medusa has been working very hard to help them!" Behind her, the Goddess of Calamity appeared, "Well, if it isn't the little angel. Here to escape from Palutena again?" Pit smiled nervously, "Umm, actually, I wanted to ask Medusa something. Ever since she fought against Palutena, I was curious about something she mentioned to her."

Aeria and Pandora looked at each other, "Mistress Medusa does not like to talk about personal things." The Goddess of Calamity sighed, "She is a very close friend of mine, but she would kill me if I said anything, sorry Pit." The angel's wings drooped. He figured Medusa wouldn't say anything. "Although, Mistress Medusa has opened up to me a little whenever I helped the Underworld inhabitants. We do need help looking after them." Pit caught on to what the hybrid was saying. "Ok! I can help you!"

The moment the two left the Temple, they were confronted by Twinbellows. Pit gulped as the dog glared at him. Aeria, however, walked right up to the beast, placing her hands on her hips. "Twinbellows! Sit!" She commanded. Twinbellows huffed and reluctantly obeyed. The hybrid looked at the angel. "Move closer to him." Pit blinked, "What?!" Aeria giggled, "Go on, he will not hurt you." Slowly, Pit walked in front of the two-headed hound. Twinbellows lowered his heads and sniffed him for a few moments. The angel yelped when one of the heads suddenly licked his face. Aeria smiled, "I think he likes you!" Pit wiped the slobber off of his face. "I guess so."

Pit remembered the various ways of interacting with the Underworld creatures. Since most of the creatures were familiar with the angel, they accepted his help gratefully. Whether it was watching over the Werewolf pups, searching for food with the Centaurs or helping the Mermaids sort their treasures, Pit was able to take his mind off of his troubling questions. He didn't see or hear from Medusa in the days following, but Pandora did assure him that she was grateful for his help.

Their usual routine changed one evening when Aeria came to Pit and Pandora in a state of frenzy. "The Harpies need help!" Pit gulped. He wasn't too fond of going near the Harpies, since they had attacked him a few times before. Pandora nodded, "I'll get Medusa while you two see what's wrong." Pit looked at Aeria worriedly, "Are you sure we can go near them?" The hybrid nodded, "I have spent more time around them. They should recognize you, but you must stay close to me to be safe."

The Harpy territory was much more active than usual. The flock of winged creatures were swarming frantically around something on the ground. Aeria walked towards them slowly, with the angel close behind. The flock slowed their movements and stared at the two wearily, some of them even hissed in warning. Pit looked at what was on the ground and quickly realized that it was another Harpy. She was the largest of the group, with faded brown wings and several scars on her body. She looked much paler than the others and her breathing was heavy. Aeria glanced at Pit, "We must move the flock away from their leader, so Mistress Medusa can help her." Pit blinked in surprise, "How?" The hybrid smiled, "Follow my lead."

Aeria changed her arms into wings and spread them to their full length. Some of the Harpies moved back a little. "Do the same with your wings, Pit." Pit reluctantly spread his wings. The flock began to cautiously move away from their fallen leader. "How is this working?" Pit asked. "We are giving them a warning sign. Their leader is not well." Aeria explained. After the flock moved back a few feet, Pit sensed someone appear behind him. The quiet hissing of snakes told him that it was Medusa herself. The Goddess of Darkness moved past them silently and knelt down next to the Harpy leader. The creature, even though she wasn't well, tried to move away, baring her sharp teeth. Medusa stayed still, giving the Harpy time to calm down. Then, she placed a scaly hand on the creature's chest and used her powers to heal her. Within moments, the Harpy leader's skin turned back to its normal color and she flapped her wings aggressively to move away. Pit and Aeria watched as the flock followed their leader back into their hidden nest.

Pit sighed in relief. Aeria smiled at her Goddess, who was brushing the dust off of her dress. "What was wrong with the Harpy leader?" She asked. Medusa sighed softly, "She was sick. It's rare for them to contract diseases, but it can still happen." Pit looked at the mountains, where the Harpies lived. "They didn't seem very grateful." For a moment, he saw the Goddess of Darkness smile briefly, "They don't show compassion like the other inhabitants." They started to head back to the Temple. Aeria stayed close to her Goddess and even held her hand. They always appeared to be more pleased around each other. Pit couldn't help but smile from their affection.

Still, Medusa's presence made Pit feel strange. He could sense the Goddess looking at him briefly before returning her attention to Aeria. What was she hiding?

 **Mika: Feel free to leave a review, they're like cookies to me! Who doesn't like cookies?**


	4. Annoyances

**Mika: I'm back! I know it's been a little while since my last update, but a lot has been going on lately. February is usually a very difficult month for me to get through, because of personal reasons, but I wanted to show you all that I haven't given up yet!**

 **Pandora: Wow, I didn't expect you to act so serious about this story.**

 **Mika: Well, there are two reasons why I'm determined to keep going. The first is that this story is finally starting to get reviews! Here's a shout out to SmashBrosFan96 Jr, who also reviewed on my previous story! Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me! The second reason why I'm holding on is my best friend, Zuki!**

 **Dark Pit: Oh, right. Your crazy author friend. I haven't heard from her in a while.**

 **Mika: Anyways, my friend Zuki will be helping me write certain parts of this story. Mostly scenes involving you, Dark Pit!**

 **Dark Pit: …**

 **Zuki: :)**

 **Pandora: Looks like I have to say the disclaimer this time. Mika and Zuki don't own any of us, except for Aeria.**

 **Mika: Also, just as a quick heads up, there will be some brief vulgar language in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Annoyances

Dark Pit felt as if a weight had been lifted without his goody two shoes twin, Pit. The dark angel smirked to himself, firing a couple of arrows right through a passing cloud. Finally, he could just explore Skyworld without someone constantly rambling about shit he didn't care about. As he continued firing arrows at passing clouds, he heard a commotion coming from the gates that separated Skyworld from the Human Realm. Irked by the noise, he decided to shut up whatever was going on himself. He soon found himself looking upon two Centurions and a very peeved angel.

"I need to get through!" The angel shouted. "I have to see her!" The Centurions looked at one another and frowned. As kind and well-meaning as they were, they were too obedient to disobey the Goddess of Light. "Lady Palutena's orders, no one gets in or out." The Centurion to the right mumbled. "How long will the gates be closed?" The angel asked. "A hundred...two hundred years maybe?" The left Centurion stated, though it was clear that his guess was incredibly vague. The angel turned away, running his hand through his dark hair in exasperation. Dark Pit smirked, maybe he could get this loner to spar with him.

However, the obviously delirious angel decided that he wasn't about to give up. He suddenly turned back around and bolted towards the gate. Both Centurions raised their arms and the angel ran directly into them, stopped in his tracks. The right Centurion picked the angel up by the back of his toga and tossed him away as if was nothing but crumpled paper. The angel landed a couple feet away from Dark Pit. What an idiot. Dark Pit watched the scene with an amused smile as the angel stood up, glaring at the Centurions. "She's a human! She won't be alive in a hundred years..." The angel said, before his eyes locked with the dark angel.

"You...You're Pit's clone, Pittoo right?" The angel asked. Dark Pit's amused smile quickly shifted into a scowl and pulled out his Silver Bow, "In the name of whatever God or Goddess you worship, my name is Dark Pit!" The angel gulped, "Dark Pit. Ok, got it." Dark Pit muttered something under his breath, glancing at the Centurions for a moment, "Who the hell are you? Where are you trying to go?" The angel took a deep breath, "My name is Gale. I…. I'm trying to see my friend, Skyla. She is a human I grew fond of...I never got to say goodbye before the gates were closed; she'll think I abandoned her." Dark Pit simply stared at him. "Ok. So?"

"What do you mean by that?! I have to go back! She's waiting for me down there and she will die thinking I betrayed our promise!" Gale said, stepping closer to Dark Pit. "Don't you get it?" A moment of tense silence passed between them. "No." Dark Pit answered bluntly. "If you had someone you cared about wouldn't you do anything to be with them?" Gale asked. The dark angel rolled his eyes and walked away, "I don't need to deal with another Pit-Stain."

Dark Pit cursed to himself, firing arrows at anything he saw. Why did everyone have to act like his sickly sweet counterpart?! He fired another arrow, and watched it travel through the crystal blue sky. He sighed and lowered his weapon. It wasn't fair.

"Hey, Dark Pit~" A familiar voice came from nowhere causing him to quickly ready his weapon. "Who's there?" He called out into the surrounding forest. "Oh, you don't have to draw your weapons! It's just me, your old friend, Pandora." Dark Pit scowled, looking at the ground, "How the hell are you still alive?! What do you want?" The Goddess of Calamity giggled as her apparition appeared before him, "I missed my little creation!" "Don't remind me." Dark Pit growled. She ignored him and continued, "I have heard that your brother has returned to the Underworld."

"Why would I care about what he's doing?" He asked, "Besides, I already knew he was heading there." Pandora smiled mischievously, "Aren't you going to be lonely without your twin around? I also heard you two were traveling around together." Dark Pit shook his head and sighed, "He insisted on coming along. I only let him because he promised to spar."

Pandora rolled her eyes, "Really? Is there anything else you think about other than fighting?"

Dark Pit shrugged indifferently. To be honest, there were few things the dark angel cared about. He simply preferred to be on his own. Pandora huffed, "Fine, if fighting is all that you care for, then I'll just leave you be." She paused for a moment, "However, you may realize that what your brother is searching for will affect you too. Anyways, I've got nothing better to do, so if you want to chat sometime, just let me know." With that, the apparition disappeared.

Dark Pit glared at the spot where the Goddess of Calamity was a moment ago. There was no way he was going to just 'chat' with her, especially since he had to search for someone to spar with. The dark angel fired several arrows out of frustration. Pandora's words lingered in his mind. What was Pit-Stain up to? How would it affect him? Dark Pit remembered his twin mentioning a family to him. He sighed and started to wander around the quiet ends of Skyworld. It was his way of thinking when he needed to.

He didn't care much about having a family, but the idea had crossed his mind once or twice. He knew that his brother was much more upset about it, though. Dark Pit stopped in his tracks, realizing that he had wandered farther than usual. In the distance, he could see a structure at the edge of the heavenly realm. He had never seen this one before. Dark Pit stared at the structure for a moment and blinked in surprise. It was an abandoned Temple.

 **Mika: Please read and review!**


	5. Temple of Lost Memories

**Mika: Umm…Hi!**

 **Dark Pit: Is that really all you have to say?**

 **Mika: No. I do apologize for the weird delay leading up to this chapter. The reason why I disappeared so suddenly is because of my college classes. Things have been really busy and that's not going to change for a while. Just to keep all of my readers informed, my uploads will be inconsistent, and I may not be able to post a new chapter very quickly. Normally, I would try to post one every other week, but because of how many essays and tests I have, I won't be able to use my normal schedule until the semester ends. However, that doesn't mean I'm giving up anytime soon. Just like Kid Icarus: Adversary, I'm determined to complete this story for all of my readers!**

 **Pandora: Well, someone must have been preparing for this.**

 **Mika: Yep! Shout outs go to SmashBrosFan96 Jr and Guest! Don't worry, I am continuing the story, it'll just be at a slower pace. By the way, the character from the previous chapter, Gale, belongs to a friend who helped me write that chapter. I decided to give her character a cameo since she helped me out. Say hi, Zuki!**

 **Zuki: Hellooooo! Mika doesn't own any of the Kid Icarus characters, except for her OC, and neither do I. Gale belongs to me, though.**

 **Mika: With all of that being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5: Temple of Lost Memories

Dark Pit hated being compared to his twin brother. One such comparison was that both of them seemed to hold a high sense of curiosity. He didn't want to admit that they were right. The abandoned Temple appeared to be very old. Its condition was worn, almost in ruins, but the structure managed to stand despite its lack of care. Dark Pit approached the Temple, noticing that it held an uneasy atmosphere. He could almost feel the presence of a terrible event that took place.

The dark angel cautiously entered the Temple. The interior halls were very dark, though Skyworld's natural light provided some illumination. The air was thicker somehow, almost suffocating. Dark Pit knew that every God or Goddess had a Temple of their own, so who lived in this one? Why was it left behind to rot? The Temple had several crumbled statues inside, though one pedestal still had a name the dark angel could see. Medinah Surpin.

Dark Pit blinked. Who was Medinah Surpin? While he was pondering this, a loud crack rang out echoing throughout the room. Dark Pit jumped back, narrowly avoiding the loose chunk of stone that fell from the ceiling. This place was truly on the brink of collapse. Carefully, he moved further into the cold, darkened hallways. As he did, he began to notice strange markings on the walls he was passing. He studied the strange markings and came to realize that they were murals. He looked closer, trying to see what the murals were depicting. Most of them were too faint or damaged to recognize, but one of them still had enough detail. The mural seemed to depict two little girls holding hands.

Dark Pit felt a wave of discomfort wash over him, though he was unsure exactly why he felt that way, and decided to continue into the Temple. He finally reached the throne room. Unsurprisingly, it was in complete disarray. There were large cracks in the walls, scratch marks on the throne itself and the dark angel spotted several dark stains on the floor. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the stains looked eerily similar to…blood stains. What happened here?! "I see you've found her old Temple." The voice made Dark Pit tense for a moment, but he quickly recognized who it was. "Pandora, do you know who lived in this Temple?" The Goddess of Calamity's apparition appeared near the throne. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

The dark angel shook his head and refused to look at her, "All I found was the name, Medinah Surpin, but I've never heard of that name before." From the corner of his eye, he could see Pandora shift uncomfortably, as if she knew what horrors this place had witnessed. "Look behind the throne." Dark Pit gave her a confused glance, but reluctantly did so. There was a shattered mural behind the throne. Dark Pit immediately recognized one of the figures in the mural. "Palutena?" The Goddess of Light appeared much younger in the image. Next to her appeared to be another individual, but it received the worst damage, making it impossible to see who it was. Beneath the shattered mural were two names and an engraved message.

 _"Pallas Athena and Medinah Surpin, Goddesses of Light and Dark, sisters of eternal love."_

It took a few moments for the names to click for Dark Pit. Pallas Athena had to be Palutena, but Medinah Surpin? It couldn't be… He turned to the Goddess of Calamity, "Pandora, what happened here?"

 **Mika: Sorry that it's a little shorter than usual too. The next chapter will be longer though! Feel free to leave a review and I'll give a shout out to you! Hey, that rhymed a bit. :3**


	6. Blurred Lines

**Mika: Umm…Hi!**

 **Viridi: Seriously, that's all you have to say?**

 **Mika: Ok, I did disappear for a few months, but now that classes have started again, I can get back to writing this story. As I have said before, updates will be inconsistent for this story, but I am determined to complete it. I'm also brainstorming a few other ideas, some may be within the same universe as this story.**

 **Pit: Well, at least you're back now!**

 **Mika: Yep! Here's a shout out to SmashBrosFan96 Jr! Your reviews really help me. And thanks to all of my readers who continue to stick with me.**

 **Pit: Mika doesn't own any of the KI characters, except for her OC. Did I say that right?**

 **Mika: You sure did, thanks Pit! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter…even if it's a little short.**

Chapter 6: Blurred Lines

Medusa's silence was frustrating to Pit. He knew that she was hiding something, but it didn't help when she avoided him entirely. The angel had been in the Underworld for over two weeks. The creatures were quite fond of his presence, even Twinbellows started acting playful around him. Pit would have never guessed the two-headed hound loved to play fetch. His routine was cut short when a familiar, yet childish voice echoed in his mind. "Hey, Pit! I finally got the results!"

Pit paused, "Viridi? That took a lot longer than I thought." The Goddess of Nature sounded miffed, "Well, it's not like I do this all the time!" The angel smiled sheepishly, "Ok, I'm sorry. What did you find?" Viridi seemed to hesitate, "Well…I can't be too sure." Pit blinked, "What?! What do you mean?" Viridi sighed, "I searched as much as I could, but the lines that make up your heritage are completely blurred. I can't point out a definitive parent." Pit's heart sank, "So, I won't be able to find my parents?" The Goddess of Nature paused, "I never said that. All I could find was blurred lines in your heritage. You do have parents, but they're not angels." That answer made Pit even more confused, "My parents aren't angels? Then, who are they?" Viridi hummed, "I wish I could tell you."

Pit walked back to the Temple, feeling more lost and confused than ever. He leaned on the lower balcony. "Something wrong, little angel?" Pit turned to see Pandora floating behind him. "I asked Viridi if she could help me find my parents, but she had no luck." Pandora sat on the balcony railing, "I see. Medusa still hasn't opened up yet?" The angel shook his head. The Goddess of Calamity sighed, "I suppose I could tell you a little of what I know." Pit faced Pandora, who gave him a serious look. "You can't tell anyone about what you're going to hear. Got that?" Pit nodded, "I promise I won't tell."

Pandora took in a deep breath. "As you know, Medusa and Palutena are sisters. They were born as twins. One would control light, while the other controlled darkness." Pit listened carefully. "Palutena was raised with love and care. She was given anything that she desired. Medusa, however, was not so lucky. Her father was especially cruel to her, locking her inside of her Temple and treated her like a monster. Still, the two sisters loved each other dearly. That was, until their fight over humanity began." The Goddess of Calamity looked at Pit, "That's all that I can tell you. Medusa was treated horribly in her youth and everything got worse when the humans became involved."

Pit was left dumbfounded. He couldn't understand why Medusa was treated that way, but it filled the angel's heart with pity.

 **Mika: Feel free to leave a review! Your feedback is what makes this story possible! :)**


	7. Dark Secrets

**Mika: Hello! Welcome back for another chapter!**

 **Aeria: You seem a little tired.**

 **Mika: You can thank stress and essay overload for that! Now before I continue forward, I need to give a warning about this chapter: There will be a brief discussion about rape and mentions of the bystander effect. While there are no graphic descriptions of the assault, I wanted to inform everyone just to be safe. This is a subject matter that I take very seriously, not just because it ties into the one of the original tales of Greek mythology, but also because I believe it should be handled carefully. I will put another warning at the end of this intro as well.**

 **Pit: Don't you have some shout outs as well?**

 **Mika: Oh yeah! Shout outs go to KingGryphon, SmashBrosFan96 Jr, and all of my wonderful readers! With that being said…Pit, could you say the disclaimer?**

 **Pit: Ok! Mika does not own any of the KI characters, except for Aeria.**

 **(Warning: This chapter contains a brief discussion about rape. If you are uncomfortable with this subject, you can either skip to the end of this chapter or avoid reading this chapter completely.)**

Chapter 7: Dark Secrets

From that point on, Pit grew even more curious about Medusa's past. He continued to help the Underworld creatures whenever he could, hoping that his actions would help the Goddess open up a bit. Everything changed, though, on one particular evening. Aeria was summoned to Medusa's throne room. Pit had just finished for the time being, so he went to the lower balcony to relax. He heard Medusa speaking to Aeria on the balcony above him. Unlike the past few occasions, though, Pit could hear Medusa speaking clearly. "Aeria, there's something I wish to tell you." The hybrid spoke in reassurance, "I will always be here, Mistress." Pit couldn't explain why, but he had the feeling that Medusa was aware of his presence.

The Goddess of Darkness finally spoke, "Many years ago, I ruled Skyworld alongside my sister. We had just earned our titles as Goddesses. Our interests were completely different as well. Despite our conflicts, though, we still cared for each other as sisters." Aeria was quiet, likely to allow Medusa to continue when she felt comfortable. "Everything had changed one night. I was not nearly as fascinated with the humans as my sister, but I was curious enough to watch over them in disguise. That was when…he found me." Pit could sense the atmosphere becoming more tense. What happened?

"I didn't know my uncle Poseidon very well, but I was aware that he would always get what he wanted…" Medusa's voice was trembling. Aeria sounded worried, "Mistress?" The Goddess of Darkness continued, "That vile God…he hurt me. He held me down and I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. I was…I was crying for help… There were humans around us and I begged them to help…but they simply stood by." Pit felt numb with shock and horror. He heard quiet sobs above him. "They let him hurt me… They let him…rape me…" For several moments, all Pit could hear was Medusa's crying, he assumed Aeria was giving her comfort.

Medusa spoke again, "After that night…I hid in my Temple. I couldn't bear telling my sister." Aeria questioned gently, "Why?" Medusa let out a quiet sigh, "In the days following, I had discovered…that I was pregnant." Pit felt his heart racing. "I couldn't hide the child from my sister once he was born. I tried to tell her what happened, but she refused to listen. When she attempted to take the child from me, I attacked the humans. In the end, Palutena won by placing a curse on me and banishing me to the Underworld. As for my child…Palutena took him too." Aeria asked her Goddess, "Shouldn't you tell him?" Pit couldn't hold back a gasp when Medusa replied. "He already knows."

Pit hurried out of the Temple, desperate to escape from what he heard. Pandora tried to stop him. "Pit? Where are you going?!" Her words fell on deaf ears as the angel kept running. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. Pit stopped once he was out of breath. The angel called out, "Viridi! I need your help!" After a few moments, the Goddess of Nature answered him. "What's wrong, Pit?" The angel ignored her question. "I need you to pull me out of here! Please!" Viridi hesitated, but obliged.

Inside Medusa's Temple, Aeria watched as Pit left the Underworld. "Mistress Medusa…?" The Goddess of Darkness stared at the fleeing angel. "I'm sorry…"

 **Mika: Feel free to leave a review! Your feedback is what makes this story possible!**


End file.
